


Touch Starved

by NightmareRemnant



Series: Contact (aka Cuddles and Asexual Programs) [1]
Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Crack, Cuddles, Cuddling and Snugglig, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, asexual programs, kind of crack, platonic cuddles, spoiler for State of Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareRemnant/pseuds/NightmareRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to cuddle,” he said trying for teasing and instead having it come out in a relieved exhale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as of 3-10-2014
> 
> Just fixed minor things mostly replaced a word here or there and changed sentences around so it flowed better.

If there was one thing that had Beck _almost_ regretting becoming the renegade it was the crunch it had put on his time. It felt like he never had time to relax, all his energy spent between the shop and being the renegade, with exhausted sleep cycles in between. If he could he would try to fit some time with Mara and Zed in but that had become increasingly rare.

It was at the end of one of the few shifts that he had been able to complete lately that Mara found him. The building was relatively quiet; he’d been one of the last done with his work. Able having saved up a bunch of busywork for him, and leaving Beck with the most boring and menial jobs queued in the work roster. He'd been running diagnostics, and organizing units. Their wrenches were all beautifully organized.  He was grabbing his light cycle baton, exhausted and ready to head home for once when Mara appeared, slapping a hand down on his storage unit.

Jolting back Beck checking his surroundings, momentarily surprised and discomfited by her ability to sneak up on him. He must be more tired than he thought. Mara just smiled meanly and leaned back against the storage units.

“Hey Beck, haven’t seen you around lately,” she said examining her nails, trying for nonchalance or maybe an intimidation tactic. Either way Beck was in trouble.

“Heh, yeah,” he said one hand coming up and scratching at the back of his head, “Just been busy I guess, did you need something?”

“Yes I do Beck, I realize that your going through _something_ ,” she said waving her hand in a sort of wiggly gesture meant to convey his frequent absences and running away. She had tried to talk to him about it, even Zed had tried on and off but after one too many times of him completely avoiding the point they had both given up on it. As much as they were his friends they realized they were pushing a boundary that Beck was not really willing to bend on. He wouldn’t be surprised if they thought he was doing something illegal or had simply lost his mind since Bodhi’s deresolution. Clu’s occupation had changed a lot of things and even their interpersonal relationships had had to change. Now secrets were a necessity and not a commodity. Sharing too much could mean deresolution, of you and your friends. Mara had yet to mention her meeting the Renegade or working with him, it was too easy for security to check your disk these cycles.

 “But we haven’t hung out in forever,” she said switching from her intimidation tactics to sweet wet eyes. There was even a slight quiver in her voice. The pity face, Beck thought, knowing that if she kept it up too long he’d probably give into whatever she wanted. He needed to get moving, stat.

“You know I was realizing that, but I’m tired Mara and curfew will be soon. I really can’t hang out right now. Maybe I’ll find time for it another cycle?” He said walking towards the main floor of the shop. Zed was waiting right outside the locker room and jumped up from the wall he was leaning against.

“Hey buddy!” He said, waving awkwardly and trying to seem casual.

“Hello Zed,” Beck said pausing only briefly and then moving on. Mara waved at Zed, agitated and trying to signal something with her hands. Zed just looked at her in confusion and rolling her eyes in frustration Mara hurried after Beck.

“Ok, I realize your low on energy, and need to get started on a sleep cycle pronto,” she said overtaking him briefly and turning around so she could talk to him face to face. She walked backwards as they talked, seemingly intent on using her pouty face in order to weaken him. “Which is why the activity I had in mind is potentially perfect!”

“Perfect? Perfect how? All I really want to do is sleep Mara.”

“Well that’s practically perfect, you see I was talking to Zed and we realized-“

“Actually it was more like you realized,” said Zed deciding now of all times to drop into the conversation.

“Ok, whatever,” Mara intoned obviously annoyed with Zed’s blasé attitude, “I realized we hadn’t spent any quality time together. You know just sitting around talking, spending _real_ time together. Also we’ll be quiet, I promise.” At this Beck stopped walking. Both Zed and Mara came to a stop with him, Zed walking into Beck’s back and muttering an apology.

“You want to cuddle,” he said trying for teasing and instead having it come out in a relieved exhale. That he could do. He hadn’t had much time to think about it recently but it felt like ages since another program had really touched him. Tron wasn’t prone to displays of affection, a quick pat here and there at most, if at all. Other than when they were sparring they didn’t really touch. Suddenly Beck was dying to get home and just lie down with his friends and just _exist_ in the same space as them. He was touch starved.

“Yes, exactly,” Mara exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly. Zed grimaced and shifted briefly.

“Ugh you guys, your so undignified it’s not cuddling,” he said,” It’s sharing space and data, otherwise known as SSD”

“Zed your weird issues with the word cuddling are not the point here,” Mara said giving him a quick slap on the arm.

“I don’t know that word is just so-“ Zed cutting himself off started making frustrated spastic hand gestures.

“Face it buddy, the vernacular has changed, SSD is out and cuddling is in, catch up with the times Zed,” Beck said clasping a hand to Zed’s shoulder and pulling him in for a brief one armed hug. Mara had other ideas though and threw her arms around Zed squishing their sides together, trying to cling to Beck as well but just scrabbling uselessly at his chest. Zed squeaked obviously very happy if a little squished. Beck laughed and pulled away from their little impromptu hug line.

“Who’s place are we going to,” Beck asked walking towards the exit and waving his baton briefly at himself before gesturing to the others. Mara and Zed following eagerly, their goal obviously achieved. Though Beck had no doubt that Zed would have liked to have one on one time with Mara. Some day the guy would have to work up the courage to actually tell her how much he really liked her.

“Well it’s been awhile but I think it was your turn anyways,” Mara said poking him briefly in the chest.

“Alright, race you guys there,” Beck called rezzing his light cycle and zipping away. Quickly Zed caught up and zipped past Beck, Mara following close behind and drawing level with him. 

They sped towards his building, laughing and trying to slip past each other. Zed in the lead and unwilling to give it up, reached the building first. He derezzed his bike and smiled smugly from where he was leaning against the building.

“You guys are too slow for me and my light cycle,” he said obviously proud. “You know I’m almost fond of the Renegade since he returned my bike.”

“Yes, we know. You’ve told us, _multiple_ times. I’m glad you changed your mind about him, but, really, I can only hear that story so many times,” Mara said. Giving Zed a playful shove. They started to squabble, prodding at each other like two beta programs who obviously didn't realize they were on a time limit.

“As nice as this impromptu meeting of the Renegade fan club is, lets get in before curfew hits please,” Beck said. They piled into the elevator, Beck pressing a hand to the pad so it could recognize his id. Smoothly the elevator began to ascend.

Mara pushed Beck in between her and Zed, they clustered together leaning against the back of the elevator, sides pressed together. Everything was quiet for a bit, the quiet hum of the elevator the only noise before it was interrupted with a short yelp. Beck swatting at Mara’s hand on his hip trying to wiggle away,  and giggling hysterically before getting it under control.

“That tickled,” he said trying for a scandalized tone. Zed snorted and just leaned heavily into Beck, making Mara grunt as she momentarily took more of Beck’s weight than expected.

“Please, as if you’re really shocked that she tickled you in the elevator. Don’t you remember that time she started a tickle fight at the club?” He asked obviously knowing that Beck couldn’t forget about the incident. They’d almost been kicked out because so many programs had decided to join in and it had turned from a tickle fight in one corner of the dance floor to an impromptu to pile of Programs just squishing together on the floor. The owner had been annoyed, shooing them all up. They had booths for a reason, along with couches, and private rooms, the owner muttered to them all eyeing Mara in particular as they slunk away.

“Ok, fine I’m not really suprised, but I am tired. I’m just going to grab some energy then lay down,” he said, though he couldn’t help giving Mara a quick jab in the back. She skittered away giggling, before coming right back and reaching around him to poke Zed. He squawked, trying to hide behind Beck.

“No, no, don’t get me involved, you glitches,” he squeaked, peaking over Beck’s shoulder.

“I’m only stopping because Beck looks like he’s about to fall over,” Mara said, satisfied that at least she’d got a little tickling in. She happened to love poking people and watching their reactions, she was tickle obsessed according to the grumbling program currently using him as a shield.

“How gracious of you,” Beck said jabbing her again, unable to resist as the elevator stopped and opened to his floor. Mara blocked his hand and they quickly moved down the corridor to his door, and fell into his apartment poking each other and laughing hysterically, the dark apartment lighting up as they crossed the threshold. Beck extracting himself, crossed the small space to the small energy station he had on his counter. His apartment was small, an open floor with an unusually large sleep station in one corner. He’d had to trade a couple favors with more than a few programs to get it expanded and turned into an exquisitely soft material. Other than the counter, which had a couple stools, a small sitting area with a couch, and a storage unit above his sleep area there wasn’t much.

Mara and Zed had approached his sleep area and waved away a silent offer of energy. Gulping down a glass of energy, he instantly felt a little livelier, though still very tired. Nudging Zed, Mara made him get on the bed first so he would be on the side with the wall. Zed was lying on his side, Mara laying down facing him and wiggling around trying to get comfortable.

“Obviously I’ll be in the middle,” she said snuggling close to Zed, her head resting in between his neck and shoulder. Zed was very much in heaven, if Beck wasn't mistaken so just this once he decided he wouldn't make them give him the middle. Walking over and laying down he scooted in until his chest was flush with Mara's dock, a hand resting on her stomach in between her and Zed, and Zeds hand resting bellow her dock, pressing against Beck’s stomach. The lights dimmed down to nothing and all that was left was the glow of their own circuits. They all curled together and the only sound for a bit was the quiet hum of happy systems settling down. Beck sighed and could feel his sleep cycle already initiating, the slightest sensation of movements trickling across his sensors as Zed started stroking a couple circuits on Mara’s back. Quietly the two started to talk, respecting that he was sleeping but not tired enough to initiate their own sleep cycles yet. Warmth and energy filled the spaces between them. Beck drifted down into the darkness of sleep filled with a sense of closeness, the quiet murmur of his friends talking following him down. 

          

**Author's Note:**

> Based off my post here: http://nightmaremnant.tumblr.com/post/79008503191/also-i-think-programs-are-naturally-asexual-bc
> 
> I haven't written in forever so be kind, please point any glaring mistakes out and constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Also I was thinking on this and even if Zed/Mara ever did get together they'd still occasionally have friendship cuddles with Beck. Because Beck needs cuddles since the one person he's been interested in romantically was like: "I GOT SOFT AND THATS NOT OK." Mara and Zed would just have romantic cuddles together.


End file.
